Black-and-white
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Among the things Gin likes is having sex with Sherry, and among the things Sherry likes is having sex with Gin. But life isn't as black-and-white as it may seem – and that should never be forgotten. Explicit GinSherry drabble. (Anti-)St. Valentine's Day gift.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Black-and-white**

Sherry's buttocks brushed against Gin's tight crotch as he pushed her against the wall. The boy made a grin he couldn't (nor wanted to) help and his hands slid across her waist and down her sides. A handful of inches downwards, the tips of his fingers met the wetness of Sherry's labia. His smile only widened. Clutching her hips with both hands, he penetrated her.

Sherry's body felt deliciously warm and tight around his hardened cock. And, judging by the wide smirk on her lips, she was enjoying it too. As he thrusted (and inevitably moanded) again, the boy moved his head forward, letting Sherry's reddish-brown hair caress his chin and cheek. Seemingly noticing him, the girl opened her eyes and they met his. For a moment Gin felt as if under a spell, unable to talk or to do anything at all except for going on with his thrusts, in and out Sherry's body, and holding her stare, contemplating those beautifully-colored eyes and the sleepy-like look on them. After a while he couldn't exactly measure as long or short, she placed a hand on his cheek and guided his head down until their lips met.

His pulse quickened at the touch of Sherry's tongue against his. While they still kissed, he took her hands, first one and then the other, and positioned them on his own hips, assuring their grip on his body. Sherry grinned and gave him an amused look when their faces finally moved away from each other – in response, he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her neck. Then, making an effort not to slow down the grinding of his pelvis, the boy ran his hands gently up her body and, getting a low moan out of the girl's lips, seized her breasts.

Sherry's nipples hardened against his palms in a matter of seconds. Underneath his fingers, the skin of her chest, covered by the thinnest layer of hair, felt as smooth as the finest of silks. Gin let out a high moan. Still sliding in and out of Sherry, his cock felt as if about to explode, aimlessly jolting at the pace of his fast pulse. Dying to reach the well-known peak of pleasure, he thrusted even harder while the girl's loud moans resonated in his ears, getting him even closer to climax…

Sherry opened her eyes. Her heart beat quick and fierce inside her chest, as if she had just run a marathon, and the rough panting that came out of her lips was the only sound to be heard in the darkness. Trying to calm herself down, she sat up on the bed. She could still feel the clutch of Gin's hands on her breasts and the grinding of his hips against hers, as if the scene that played against her eyelids had actually taken place. And yet, she would have sworn that, in her dream, she had been the one to seize those very same breasts and to thrust forward against her hips…

Shaking her head in confusion, Sherry lay back down on the bed and turned her head to one side. There, right beside her, she distinguished the sleeping figure of Gin. Moving carefully on the bed so as not to wake him up, she got closer to him and buried her face in his shoulder. She let her toes brush against the top of his nicely warm feet, took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. Luckily and in spite of the slight wetness between her legs, she soon fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

I wrote this fic keeping in mind the requests of two different anons on Tumblr: one who asked me to write about Sherry's breasts and another one who asked me about the height difference between Gin and Sherry. (Thanks to them from here!) As both issues had to do with the physical appearance of the characters, I thought I could write about both in one fic and kill two birds with one stone. However, I always try my writing to be as "mimetic" as I can – thus, I try to avoid explicit, straight-forward descriptions (in the lines of 'Whats-his-name had blue eyes and short black hair' or 'Whats-her-name was in a room. It had blue walls'); instead, I try to make my descriptions implicit and to place them within the rest of the story (in the lines of a character talking about "Whats-his-name" and saying they love his short black hair and blue eyes or 'Whats-her-name looked at the blue walls around her'). This is the main reason my answer to the anons is quite implicit in the fic, that I don't actually give any figures (like 'Someone was 6 feet tall') – instead, I worked hard so the reader could get an idea, even if not very concise. Ambiguity can also be good, as it lets readers shape fiction however they want!

Also, this drabble is some sort of ironic Saint Valentine's Day gift to my readers and the fandom in general. I don't really celebrate Saint Valentine's Day or like much the "widely-shared" idea of it, so I decided to give you all an "anti-Saint Valentine's Day gift". I wrote the fic yesterday in roughly 4 hours, starting right after breakfast, and then devoted the rest of the day to making corrections and made a few corrections and working on the title and summary. I had planned the plot in the previous days, so I only had to get my hands on the keyboard and try to get inspiration out of his den (which was hard at first!).

On the title and summary, I soon encountered a big problem: spoilers. It isn't until the last quarter or so of the fic that the truth is revealed and thus the plot comes up – because of this, I had to be very careful not to spoil it. But at the same time both the title and the summary had to be appealing to the readers and related to the fic. As you see, I ended up using more vagueness and ambiguity. On a side note, I should be mentioned that my inspiration for the title came from a theatre play by Harold Pinter… titled, yes, _Black and White._ However, its plot surely has nothing to do with this drabble's.

If you would like to discuss the plot and meaning of this fic with me, go ahead! My inbox will always be open to such messages. Also, I would be more than glad to know if you liked the fic.

 **Thank you for reading, lots of love and see you next time!**

Sherry F.


End file.
